CNU
| birth_place = Chungbuk Cheongju, South Korea | occupation = Singer, rapper, actor | group_debut = April 23, 2011 | years = 2011–present | height = 182 cm | weight = 64 kg | blood = A | agency = WM Entertainment | associated = B1A4 }} CNU(신우) is a South Korean singer-songwriter, rapper, and actor under WM Entertainment. He is a member of the boy group B1A4. Early life CNU was born on June 16, 1991. He has one older sister who is 5 years older than him, making his family 4 members. CNU says that he resembles his mother more. CNU's dream as a child was to be a singer. His mother was a trot singer and his sister did pansori. He learned to play the piano at 3 years old and then decided to learn guitar too.Who Am I album Translation In his school days, he joined a rock band with one of his friends, which led him to discovering his true passion for music. He would often visit Seoul and audition to be a singer with his friends. However, he was always the only one that got the unsatisfactory result. His older sister encouraged him to continue to practice and become even better so he would eventually get a good result. Career CNU debuted as a member of B1A4 on April 11, 2011 on MBC's Show! Music Core.B1A4 First Debut stage He was the last member to join B1A4.B1A4 Revealed with Webtoon SeriesB1A4 Reveals Final Member, CNU He has said that when he first debuted he felt really awkward and didn't feel like himself. But as time has passed, he feels he has gotten more natural and comfortable with the attention and he doesn't try to hide himself as much anymore. Since then, CNU has been an active member of B1A4. He has also developed a career in the musical theater world as he has been in a couple of shows throughout the years Discography OSTs * "Cinderella and the Four Knights OST Part 8" ("신데렐라와 네 명의 기사") (2016) Producing & songwriting credits Korean 2012 * It B1A4 ** "Wonderful Tonight" ** "Beautiful Target * The B1A4 I Ignition ** "Wonderful Tonight (Unplugged Remix)" 2013 * What's Happening ** "Good Love" 2014 * Who Am I '' ** "Amazing" ** "Drunk With Music ** Seoul * ''Solo Day ** "Drive" 2015 * Sweet Girl ** "Love is Magic" ** "Let's Be Happy" 2016 * Good Timing ** "Nightmare" ** "Sparkling" ** "To My Star" 2017 * Rollin' ** "Call Me" Japanese 2012 * 1 ** "Beautiful Target (Japanese Ver.)" 2016 * 3 ** "Somebody to Love" 2017 * 4 ** "Love You Love You" ** "Blu Moon" ** "Thank You Hate You" ** "Mommy Mommy" Filmography TV * Sent From Heaven (KBS, 2012) Musical theater * Chess (2012) * The Three Musketeers (2016) * Hamlet (2017) Trivia * CNU's favorite color is blue.Who Am I album Translation * CNU says that when he is ever in a relationship he wants to be "in a serious, safe and smooth relationship like a couple who have been together all our lives." * When he has free time in his schedule he likes to exercise or do some self-development. * He sees Usher as his role model both musically and in life. * He has a hard time watching scary and sad movies, or those that show the underprivileged. He says it's because of his easily shaken heart. * He often loses interest quickly or changes his obsessions a lot. * CNU's life motto is: "To not rationalize (or give excuses)! Because when we give excuses for our mistakes, we become a person who has no development."Junon Magazine April 2012 Interview * He really like to watch foreign movies and videos. * CNU's ideal woman is someone who is intelligent and wide-hearted who is like a mother. * He thinks his most charming attribute is his smile.Fans Magazine July 2011 Interview * If he didn't become a singer he thinks he may have studied Taekwondo or opened a barbecue restaurant. Gallery B1A4 CNU Let's Fly Promo.png|''Let's Fly'' B1A4 CNU In The Wind Promo.png|''In The Wind'' B1A4 CNU What's Happening Promo.png|''What's Happening'' B1A4 CNU Who Am I Promo 1.png|''Who Am I'' (1) B1A4 CNU Who Am I Promo 2.png|''Who Am I'' (2) B1A4 CNU Solo Day Teaser.png|Teaser for Solo Day B1A4 CNU Solo Day Promo.png|''Solo Day'' B1A4 CNU Sweet Girl promo photo.png|''Sweet Girl'' B1A4 CNU Good Timing promo photo (1).png|''Good Timing'' (1) B1A4 CNU Good Timing promo photo (2).png|''Good Timing'' (2) B1A4 CNU Rollin' promo photo (1).png|''Rollin''' (1) B1A4 CNU Rollin' promo photo (2).png|''Rollin''' (2) B1A4 CNU Rollin' promo photo (3).png|''Rollin''' (3) References Official links * Twitter * Instagram Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:CNU Category:B1A4 Category:WM Entertainment